


【4ND】训练日1.0 Devil May Cum

by Crystalwort



Series: 训练日系列 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: “我知道你在看我。”他勾住男孩的脖子凑上来亲密得几乎像是拥吻，“有一周了，小男孩。”
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 训练日系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821205
Kudos: 26





	【4ND】训练日1.0 Devil May Cum

“我在等你，等你就是爱你，虽然我还没有与你相见，我已经开始想你了，我活在等待中，即使这等待是残破天空的一角，是满星星沉重的布。你就是照亮我，鼓舞我的一丝光亮。在每个有月光的夜晚，拥你入怀使我的等待不那么漫长。 ”  
——Tahar Ben Jelloun

从那只猫圆乎乎的背影看过去，茸绒的皮毛和对面楼底那些接连密布的薄柱草衔接到一起，看起来就像是猫咪鼓起来的脊背驮着一丛饱满的红色果实，它们的边际之间有一家奇怪的店铺，招牌上红色的虹光勾勒出一个足够暧昧的名字。  


尼禄尝试面无表情地审视它，它们。  


但那只猫闻了闻他放在倚靠窗桌的一堆被包装得异常裹实的崭新且未拆封的古怪东西，呜呜地咧开嘴。尼禄盯着它。猫咪大概就是这样的生物，男孩不论怎么去思索都能从它不屑的神色里瞧出几分嘲讽的味道。  


和一只猫计较什么。尼禄想，然后心虚地像做了贼一样把那堆东西遮掩得更加严实。  


-  


角落里的唱片机仍然无法放出任何声音，但尼禄能够注意到唱片被更换过了。  


银发的店铺主人懒洋洋地晃悠着腿，富有节奏地把装满香草口味的固体奶浆的勺子含进嘴里，他的舌头会轻巧地划过那些饱满的果实。这大概是他今天的第二杯草莓圣代。尼禄从光顾这里的第二天起就注意到他每天都会吃上三杯这样巨量奶油和糖渍草莓的东西。  


“哦，小男孩，”他舔咬并吮咂那把勺子，露出一小节苍白的手腕，然后对尼禄露出一个笑容，“你又来了。”  


尼禄感到害羞又恼火，他为什么要这么笑，为什么要冲着他笑，或者说他会冲着任何一个光临他的店铺的人这样笑吗？男孩想说些什么，但他的嘴里好像长满了使人麻痹的毒百合，它们拥堵在他的喉咙里，就等待着他张口开出花。  


于是男孩紧紧地抿住嘴唇，他希望自己酷一点，像个成年人而不是可以随意丢弃的可怜狗狗。  


“想看看新品吗？”他说话间会露出一小截舌头，但还没等尼禄看清它便已经迅速地缩回齿腔。  


他从桌下掏出一个做成玫瑰经样式的仿书本质感的盒子，里面摆放着一个造型奇怪的假阴茎和一排乳白色的微透明的带着蚀刻花纹的卵，“只要200刀，但你是熟客我给你打个7.5的折扣。”修癯的手指轻浮地拂过假阴茎顶端的弹性开口，他甚至用指尖拨了拨那个硕大的龟头。  


“你女朋友，唔，也可能是男朋友，我不做猜测，但你们一定能玩得很开心的。”他顿了顿又补充道，“我用实际体验给你保证。”  


尼禄能感到自己的脸开始迅速蹿红，他的脑子开始不受控制地勾勒起店主人结实的大腿和饱满的屁股，以及鼓胀起来的肚皮，一个个乳白色的卵蛋会带着湿哒哒的粘液从他的腿根滑下，男孩开始感到难以呼吸，再隔一会儿他可能就要冒烟昏过去了，而为了避免这种傻乎乎的行为，尼禄飞快掏出一叠钱逃一样地离开了。  
-  


尼禄不太喜欢旅馆提供的午餐，加了椰子水熬煮的南瓜蓉搭配酸樱桃酱怎么看都有点不伦不类。但男孩还是艰难地试图把它们咽下去，窗外，那只猫从蔓缀的红苋草和开满蓝色花朵的苦苣苔里灵巧穿行。  


有人在敲门，或许是克雷多终于忍不住来逮他回佛杜那了。男孩紧张地思索着如何应对他养兄的质问，然后咽下了那口搅进酸樱桃酱的椰水南瓜蓉，起身走去门口。  


“嗨，男孩，”银发男人手里抱着那本“玫瑰经”懒洋洋地倚靠在房间门口，“你忘记拿东西了。”  


“你怎么知道我住这里？”尼禄差点咬住舌头，他红着脸把男人从门口拉进房间里，  


“我知道你在看我。”他勾住男孩的脖子凑上来亲密得几乎像是拥吻，“有一周了，小男孩。”  


男人苍白的手腕摸起来有点奇怪的暖意，尼禄触电似地告诉自己他需要放开，但事实是他只会像个依赖的小狗狗一样恨不得小心翼翼地握住男人的手然后傻乎乎地摇起尾巴。  


-  


但丁——是的，他就像获得一份圣洁的餐点一样得到了男人的名字，它让男孩想起绿色的珐琅和美丽的溪流——亲吻起来的感觉是如此之好。他身上有一股尼禄说不出来的甜味，就像一小罐费时费力的熬煮柠檬酱，被摔碎在燃烧的玫瑰地里，野性、锋利且不礼貌，强烈到发烫的性暗示被影影绰绰地包裹起来，直到男孩用咸腥的锋利棱角把它彻底破开，虽然他仍只是在急躁地用舌头吸取但丁嘴里的唾液。  


“你是处男吗？”但丁显然对他没有采取进一步行动感到惊讶，他睁大了眼睛，眼角溢出一些不带嘲讽的意味深长的神色。  


尼禄气恼地咬了一口他的嘴唇，但丁在男孩的嘴唇里吐露出笑声。他握住尼禄的手，然后轻慢地勾引，“你应该摸摸我。”  


男孩顺着他的手指往下，再往下。他摸到了饱满的臀肉和结实的大腿根，从苍白干燥的皮肤到幽深湿润的罅隙，那里有发密掩藏的一个被淋润的入口，温暖而湿热就像是含着圆珠的紧闭蚌肉。  


但丁朝着他的耳朵吹气，他在微笑：“觉得恶心吗？”  


羞红脸的男孩睁大眼瞧着他身下的男人，他看起来漂亮、生机勃勃而富有力量，但同时也异常的脆弱。尼禄亲了亲但丁的嘴唇，掰开男人放松的拢闭大腿，他咬了咬但丁放在他肩上的左腿小腿，然后低头俯下身。  


他吻上了那颗湿润的蚌珠。男孩新生的浅浅胡茬把但丁扎得麻酥酥的疼，他舔得相当不得要领，但胜在真挚而诚实，他的舌头裹吮过细软的粉红肉穴的每一处，戳刺进幽罅的入口和饱满的唇肉，使得它们变得水光津津，艳沉深红。  


但丁抱住他的脑袋夹紧腿剧烈地喘息晃动，他在尼禄的脸上扭到虚脱，他感到自己湿润而无力，涌出的高潮淫水流到床单上，流满男孩年轻的脸和嘴唇，苍白的脚踝勾引似地磨蹭着男孩急躁硬实的粗大阴茎。  


尼禄握着但丁的臀肉把他翻过来，像骑一匹野性十足的小母马一样挥鞭掴骑着，青筋虬结的阴茎弩胀着急切的欲望，粗大的龟头蹭开穴口直穿而入，艳红的穴口抽噎吞咽，但丁饱满的乳肉在男孩的手指里被下坠、挤压、变形，拧成一块被随意对待的饥渴嫩肉，红得发乌的乳头在男孩的指缝里揉搓成红姜花似的长条。  


但丁感到自己在被摇晃，被吞噬，被啃咬和吸收，他的手费劲地摸到男孩堵到湿润穴口外的鼓胀的沉甸甸囊袋，它们拍打在他的臀肉上让他迷乱地疼痛并食髓知味。尼禄攥住但丁不老实的手指，他握起来吻了一下他细长的指节然后轻轻咬了一下，男孩绷紧腿然后猛地把阴茎拔出来，但丁破碎的喘息从高亢的尖叫里溢出来，还没等他眼前的白光散去，男孩又再次用一种颠山倒海的气势刺进去，顶到但丁濡漉的子宫颈，让他几乎被快感和疼痛逼到痉挛，产生了一种男孩把他的囊袋都捅进来的错觉。  


尼禄射得特别多，但丁感到自己被填满了。处男大概就是这样，他不着边际地想。雨夜和疼痛，妈妈留给的项链的清脆响声，还有被从内往外破出的苦涩，以及一个小怪物懵懂的吻。但男孩暖呼呼的舔弄立刻把他从浩瀚的苦楚里死拖硬拽出来，他像只饱餐的小狗崽子趴在但丁的颈窝里细碎地用嘴唇愈蹭过他的皮肉和心。  


而男孩总会在床榻上飞快地成长为不知餍足的男人，但丁颇感好笑地顺从张开腿让男孩把那个产卵器假阴茎堵住穴口里粘稠巨量的精液。倒不是说他没有自己玩过，但被塞住的感觉始终不算太好，不过说不出为什么，他很愿意纵容这个陌生的年轻人。  


尼禄往产卵器里塞了四五颗乳白色的半透明卵蛋，他拨弄着但丁的水光肿胀的艳红阴蒂，一边小心翼翼地戳插着。但丁能感到那个狰狞的造物挤开白泡沫似的精液然后毅然破开了他，人造的青筋有一下没一下地刮过他的内壁让他不得不揉搓起乳头以缓解那种奇怪的胀痛和快感。  


产卵器被拔出来的时候，他能感到那几枚卵被播种到了他的穴口深处。但丁瑟缩着咕哝了一下，尼禄安抚地吻着他的嘴唇和脖颈，但丁小声咒骂着攥紧了男孩的手。年轻有力的手掌拧揉着阴阜，湿哒哒的粘液从穴口里溢出来，白色的精液被打出泡沫凝在但丁的嫩肉上。  


但丁抽搐着试图把乳白色的半透明卵从穴口里挤出来，他每用力一次就感到一阵虚脱和强烈而古怪的快感，而尼禄像是学坏了一样目不转睛、眼也不眨地看着他产卵。  


终于，等最后一颗卵裹带着粘液和精液出来，它湿漉漉地撞击到先前产出的另一颗的顶上，发出一阵沉闷的响声。  


但丁难得有些羞赧起来，他费力地收缩张合起内壁然后试着缩起腿。接着，他在闭眼前感到男孩有力的双臂拢住了他，这让但丁感到奇怪的安心，于是在八岁之后，他开始难得地午睡起来。  


-  


“我还能再见到你吗？”男孩红着脸问。  


男孩并不是本地人，他刚收拾好了行李，的确是应该分别的时候了。  


不，不会。但丁本该这么说的，但他呼噜了一下男孩银色脑袋毛一边暗忖自己会后悔，一边道，“你可以来找我。”  


男孩就像只在长满醉鱼草和赫尔木春菊的山坡上高兴到打滚的狗狗一样尾巴摇个不停，他紧张地勾住但丁的脖子啪叽亲了一口：“我一定会来找你的。”  


-  


夜晚的事务所有一股淡淡的白山杏气味，但丁刚吃完今天的第三杯草莓圣代，电话则响个不停。  


在它用破竹般的气势执着地响起第十遍的时候，但丁才慢悠悠地拿起来。  


“嗨，蕾蒂。”他说，“提醒我再也不要和你打赌了。”  


女人并不十分生气他的拒接，她愉快地发问：“成人用品店开得怎么样？”  


“喜欢Devil May Cum这个名字吗？”蕾蒂大概刚啃了一个苹果或者桃杏，她幸灾乐祸似地咀嚼着，“记得把换标牌的钱还给我。”  


“嘿！”但丁不满地说，“我已经一周没开张了。”  


“啧，我有个新活儿，你感兴趣吗？”  


但丁拉长音地嗯了一声，他的确需要好好地冲个澡再来一杯草莓圣代了——沙冰也行。  


“在佛杜那，”她说，“一个信奉斯巴达的城市。”


End file.
